fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/Dark Flame Studios
So, hello and welcome to my presentation, a 9 Day adventure where I will be making a new game and on the side working on the older ones. So every day will have a new poll up, at the end of that day I will be using the information gathered from that poll to add extra stuff onto the new game. Also each day will be giving one of my older games some extra information put in. So Day 1 will start in 15 minutes (11:45PM where I am) and we'll get going. Presentation Day 1 So for those who want to know, what the new game is, well I have decided prior to using this page that Fire & Ice 3 deserves its time to shine so I will be building up that page today so expect lots of information to be coming up about the game. Also gonna be asking you guys what I should work on tommorow on the side, today however is for Fire & Ice 3 & Super Smash Bros. Destruction. Fire & Ice 3, what are the 5 Jungle Elementals you want to see? Plant, Stone, Cloud, Toxin Plant, Stone, Sky, Clay Leaf, Stone, Clay, Toxin Plant, Stone, Toxin, Draconic Leaf, Stone, Clay, Draconic What Game should I work on? Trauma Centermon Pokemon Razind Version Pokemon! Battle for Evolution Party Bonanza (New Game) Megaman: Revive So as Day 1 draws to a close we've had some eventful additions to the Dark Flame Studios Games. But first the votes are in, a complete landslide you guys wanted it and now you shall recieve, tommorow's update/s off Fire & Ice 3 will feature the designs for the Tribal Plant, Tribal Stone, Tribal Toxin & Tribal Draconic People, the main focuses of Fire & Ice 3. You guys also wanted me to work on Trauma Centermon so tomorrow I'll be adding Chapter 11 Operations and hopefully completing Chapter 1's storyline. Also some extra information you guys may have wanted to know, a surprise new game was added to the Dark Flame Studios, I of course am speaking of Punch-Out!!! Superstar, with the addition of 21 new boxers, I'm sure the game will pack quite a... punch (pun intended). Of course that wasn't the only game shining its light today of course Trauma Centermon got itself a storyline to start us off and we see the player thrown into the crowded city of Celadon where the voices of those who need help are rarely heard. Of course it's hard to start the storyline for Fire & Ice 3 without having the storyline for Fire & Ice 2 finished but bear with me it will be done tommorow and Fire & Ice 3 should be started on the same day. So tomorrow we'll be seeing some more of Fire & Ice 2, some Fire & Ice 3, Trauma Centermon, Part 4 of Megaman: Revive and maybe just maybe, I'll squeeze some Super Smash Bros. Destruction into the mix, but for now, I say good night everybody (It is 11:25 PM as I am typing this) and hope you enjoy the show, not just me but everyone's most excellent Gaming Studios. Day 2 So Day 2 is rolling in, and I've got two new poll questions for you all and expect to see some more information going into Fire & Ice 2, Fire & Ice 3, Trauma Centermon, Megaman: Revive & maybe SSBD. Fire & Ice 3, where should the Ritual Grounds be? Rainbow Meadow Black Clay Chasm Venomous Pond Dancing Dragon Mountain Which game is your favorite? Trauma Centermon Pokemon Razind Version Pokemon! Battle for Evolution Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Heaven's Bound Punch-Out!!! Superstar Super Smash Bros. Destruction Megaman: Revive Megamon I Fire & Ice Fire & Ice 2 Metroid: Final Sunset Legend of Zelda: A Link between Realms Kirby: King of Dreamland New Super Mario Bros. U-X Five Nights at Freddy's 3: The Return So Day 3 is rolling to a close, the story for Fire & Ice 2 is now complete and Fire & Ice 3's story is going to be getting underway tomorrow. The in-game appearances of the tribal groups you guys voted for is on the page so go check it out. Punch-Out!!! Superstar got some more information around the characters both old and new into the game now so that's getting along swimmingly. Part 4 of Megaman: Revive is now out so if you wanna check out the new Dust Man, Ring Man, Cossack Catcher and more go and see. Trauma Centermon, the game you guys wanted me to work on today has recieved more to the story, Chapter 1 is now complete and we've been introduced to the player, Jade Verdant, Melody Gracidea, Ex Rocket Grunt Man, Nurse Joy & Officer Jenny. So, tomorrow what can you guys expect well thanks to your colossal one vote on the poll for today we'll be having the Rainbow Meadow as the final location for the game and where the final boss is fought so that'll be an interesting twist since generally Rainbow and Meadow are words you associate with Light, Joy and Tranquility. Let's see, going to get some more information on Super Smash Bros. Destruction up tomorrow, since I didn't get around to it today sadly. So yeah, that is some stuff you should expect from tomorrow, I may make another new game sometime during the week I'm not sure what it would be but stay tuned for more information. Day 3 So welcome to Day 3 here at Dark Flame Studios, another two polls coming up but if you're looking for what's going to be changing you should expect to see Super Smash Bros. Destruction gaining some bulk, Fire & Ice 3 getting its story going and maybe a new game if I can either A) think of a Nintendo Series I know a fairly large amount of information about (this is why I will never be able to make a Fire Emblem Game sadly) or B) come up with a new idea. Fire & Ice 3, a new playable Character? Yes, one of the Tribal Species Yes, Earth Based Yes, Air Based Yes, Stone Based No In your opinion is the combined mass of the Pokemon Razind Version pages too damn high? Yes Also Yes No Yes Town? No Town? So just an update from Today, the new game idea has turned itself into my third Legend of Zelda Game and second true Legend of Zelda Game, Legend of Zelda: Triforce. More work has been done on SSBD with the first DLCs characters now having movesets for their specials. Lastly the first part of Fire & Ice 3's story has begun. So Day 3 for the most part, not very eventful. Three games worked on here, Fire & Ice 3, Legend of Zelda: Triforce and Super Smash Bros. Destruction, don't fret however as tomorrow both Trauma Centermon and Fire & Ice 3 will be recieving massive updates to their stories and some more information in Punch-Out!!! Superstar and Legend of Zelda: Triforce will be coming out as well so stick around. Day 4 So starting Day 4 with the polls because then I'm going to sleep because it is 2 AM as I am typing this. So Trauma Centermon, Fire & Ice 3, Punch-Out!!! Superstar & Legend of Zelda: Triforce well be recieving updates the next time I'm awake. Fire & Ice Series, Your opinion on the art It's really good 5/5 It's reasonably good 4/5 It's fine 3/5 It's not particularly good 2/5 It's pretty pathetic 1/5 It's abysmal, the worst stuff on Fantendo 0/5 New Game Idea which series should it be from (Note: The game will follow the main concept of the series chosen) Binding of Isaac Anno Far Cry Earthbound/Mother So Day 4 is rearing to an end if you visit Trauma Centermon, Fire & Ice 3, Punch-Out!!! Superstar, Legend of Zelda: Triforce or Mother 4: Redemption you'll find more information regarding well... mostly anything really. Trauma Centermon is entering the second act of its story and eleventh chapter of patients, Fire & Ice 3 has welcomed the Jungle into the game and we've met the first of the Tribal Groups, the Ironites, Punch-Out!!! Superstar has recieved its special moves for all characters (Including the Nintendo Championships), Legend of Zelda: Triforce has bulked onto its story with our Hero yet clad in green preparing to head off to find the pendants of the races and lastly the somewhat surprising (even for me) Mother 4: Redemption is getting things started off with 36 PSI Abilities, 21 Major Locations and 4 of the 6 playable characters in. Tomorrow you can expect a whole lot more to the story for Legend of Zelda: Triforce, enemies in Mother 4: Redemption and Fire & Ice 3 continuing to twist and turn in its story which is already proving to be a lot longer than Fire & Ice or Fire & Ice 2. Day 5 So I'm back again with some more information already storming into Mother 4: Redemption's page with regards to enemies, you'll also see the Legend of Zelda: Triforce's Story increase significantly today, we're looking at the perspective of if the character approaches the first set of temples in the standard order (Deku, Goron, Zora, Shiekah & Gerudo). Lastly gonna be adding more to the story of Fire & Ice 3 as well so expect some more artwork to appear for enemies in the near future. Which game introduced to the Dark Flame Studios Family do you like the best? Fire & Ice 3 Punch-Out!!! Superstar Legend of Zelda: Triforce Mother 4: Redemption What's your favorite Nintendo Franchise? Mario Pokemon Legend of Zelda Kirby Metroid Fire Emblem F-Zero Mother Golden Sun Animal Crossing Kid Icarus Bayonetta Starfox Donkey Kong Warioware Pikmin Punch-Out!! Coming to the end of Day 5 now, halfway through and a lot of progress today with regards to the storyline for Legend of Zelda: Triforce as well as the advancement of Fire & Ice 3's Storyline. Every Enemy & Boss for Mother 4: Redemption is in now so you can check out the concepts of each location. So pretty productive today and hectic at the same time. Tomorrow will be surprise, the only thing you need to know is that Fire & Ice 3 will get more story like usual, other than that anything is on the table for an update. Until next time. Day 6 Well Day 6 was kind of knocked out of my power since I was out most of the day and have only been able to make edits for Legend of Zelda: Triforce and Fire & Ice 3. But don't worry I should be able to get more stuff done on Day 7 so we'll see how that goes but since there was minimal things done with regards to Day 6 I will not leave any polls since I've noticed a severe lack of interest so there is pretty much no point in putting up more polls if no one is going to vote. So Day 6 I'm gonna grind through today a huge chunk of the Legend of Zelda: Triforce and Fire & Ice 3 so keep an eye out for those two. Day 6 has ended and if you check out Legend of Zelda: Triforce or Fire & Ice 3 you'll see their stories have advanced even further. Also Pokemon Razind Version is going to be recieving its most colossal sub-page ever. A List of every single trainer on every single route and significant location (forests, caves, etc.) for the entire Razind Region, may my Microsoft Word not kill itself before the list sees the light of day. Day 7 So here is Day 7, later starting this one than the others but never the less I will endeavour to continue. Today Fire & Ice 3 will be getting more to its story and a New Game will be announced. So thanks to Timesoul who pointed out something I should try the next time I make a game announcement but Hyrule Monsters has been revealed. So what is this game some of you may ask, well it's a Zelda-Pokemon Hybrid. Now I know that Zeldamon exists and OchiBrochi really did make an excellent game out of that, you should check it out. So anyway Hyrule Monsters will be officially starting on the 26th of December, Boxing Day. But here's a little sneak peek of the starters. So the continuation of this post. I've finished with all the evolutionary lines (excluding Legendaries) so in total there are a current 176 different monsters under the 17 Pokemon Types (Fairy-Type does not appear in this game). Also probably unsurprisingly the Dark Type had the most Monsters under its Type, partly or completely with 30. So in revelation of how quickly that was I will be uploading the second stage of the starters. Well with all the Legendaries in now we're up to 193 Monsters and the Game will be created two days from now so since no one took a shot at guessing the final forms they are in the third and final image I will be posting for this game until it comes out, if you don't know them, these are their names; Biobaba (The Boss I was referring to), Aeralfos & Big Octo. Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 Category:Presentations